


“But the Memories Fade, Leaving Me... Thinking”

by Ton (tonkatsupls)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-WMTSB I, Yandere, just a little yanderephon..., light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton
Summary: Sandalphon is bitter towards Lucifer while trapped in Pandemonium.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	“But the Memories Fade, Leaving Me... Thinking”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



The first time it crossed his mind was his third night in Pandemonium.

Did Lucifer ever laugh at him? Pity him every time he voiced his unease at his lack of purpose?  The questions had been plaguing him ever since he had learned of his purpose, and yet Sandalphon could not help but return to them, especially now that he had nothing else to do  but  be trapped in his own thoughts. He bangs the walls of his cage, his mind turning and turning each memory in the garden over in his mind. 

Every smile, every gesture, it had all been a lie hadn’t it? Lucifer had always been so important. Beloved by many, needed by all, there was no creature alive who did not rely on his benevolence. Even Sandalphon himself had once sought solace in Lucifer’s light. 

Sandalphon growls, his nails digging into his palm. Of course it was only fair to return the supreme primarch’s “sentiment” in kind. If Lucifer was content to laugh at him from the side as he trampled everything he cared about, then naturally he would seek to do the same. It would only be a matter of time before he would be free, and when he was... Sandalphon grins.

Lucifer would be at his mercy. His, and his alone.

* * *

Countless days passed, and Sandalphon entertained himself with such thoughts daily. What did Lucifer love most in the world? It wasn’t him. In fact, was Lucifer even capable of love towards anything else but the Skyrealm? The primarch rarely displayed any emotion to others. He devoted himself entirely to his purpose, leaving anything, and  anyone , else in the dust.

Then shouldn’t Sandalphon do the same?

Sandalphon shudders at the thought. Lucifer always towered over him, a difference he always noted standing beside him. Even while sitting, Sandalphon had to gaze up at him. But what if it was the other way around? To force Lucifer on his knees before him, Lucifer’s eyes round as Sandalphon lifts his chin up with his sword...To imagine such a thing would be unfathomable before his rebellion, but now it sends a jolt up his spine. He would kick Lucifer so that the supreme primarch’s back were on the ground, he would keep the primarch pinned with the heel of his boot...

Sandalphon squirms. The thought of Lucifer, looking up at him, his face twisting as Sandalphon digs his heel into him...

Sandalphon reaches for underneath his armor.

* * *

Sandalphon has long lost track of the number of nights he had spent like this. His back arches, his hand clasped around his member as he works himself furiously.

For a man like Sandalphon to have an edge over Lucifer, he would have to strip him of his powers. Six enormous white, luminous wings... 

Sandalphon could take his powers all at once, but where was the fun in that? No, it would be far more pleasurable to push Lucifer against the pristine coffee table they had shared so many days together. One hand would be knotted into his silky pale hair to keep his head down, the other plucking at his wings, stripping him of his powers one by one.

Sandalphon gasps, the image so clear in his head. Would Lucifer cry out in that beautiful voice of his? Would tears stream from his sky blue eyes as he took each feather? How much would Lucifer tremble as a pool of feathers forms at his feet, the hollow shaft of each feather crimson while red streams down his back? Sandalphon gulps. The pure white characteristic with the most divine of all primarchs, stained at Sandalphon’s own hand, the pillar of strength the other primarchs admired trembling and crumbling beneath him...

Sandalphon can hardly hear how his own moans fills the room. Perhaps once Lucifer is powerless, he can treat him the same as he had been treated: a prisoner. He needn’t kill Lucifer. Lucifer needed to be alive to watch his beloved Sky Realm fall, and Sandalphon had the perfect plan in mind. A quivering, bloody Lucifer, trapped in the garden to mindlessly wait, no one else permitted to see him but Sandalphon himself....

White fills his vision, and Sandalphon collapses, his chest heaving and his palm sticky.  _What a mess_ ,  he thinks as he releases his grip on his cock, allowing his hand to fall beside him. He pants, his breath ragged as his mind slowly clears from his haze. For all his imagination, were any of his fantasies even possible? He didn’t even need to think about his answer. After all, who was he kidding, having such illusions of grandeur towards the  _Supreme Primarch_ of all beings ?

Sandalphon shuts his eyes, letting the darkness to overtake him. Until he was freed, he would simply stay here, alone, wallowing in his own delusions. All he could do was was bide his time until he was free to seek his vengeance, to wait until the day he could be face to face with Lucifer once more. 

But for all the countless times he spent thinking of Lucifer, had Lucifer spared a single thought for him at all?

Sandalphon sighs, his form trembling slightly. If Lucifer couldn’t be bothered to think about him, then Sandalphon would simply have to make him. He would make it so that Lucifer’s would be forced him to pay attention to him, make it so that Lucifer’s only thoughts  were  of him. 

If he is the spare to the almighty Lucifer, then no one else but Sandalphon had the right to overtake him. And one day, some day in the future... Sandalphon would come to claim that right. 


End file.
